Beautiful Sinner
by CeruleanNetwork
Summary: She was his doll, his fasciantion, his obsession. She was the object of his reawakened desires and interests. Rated M for language, sexual content.
1. One: Object of Interest

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**I've been neglecting my stories for a while, and to make matters worse, I'm making a new one DX**

**Browsing , I couldn't help but notice Sasohina's M category hasn't been contributed much to. Shame.**

**My favourites like Sasuhina, Itahina, Hidahina, Deihina have a fair amount, but Sasohina's made my eye twitch in horror.**

**Therefore it is my new mission to deliver Sasohina (and the rest of my fics, which you can preview in my profile) to everyone across the world, until there is a sufficent amount of them XD !**

**Hardcore mission, but I'm gonna go with it, dattebayo !**

**Sasori's of flesh and bone, not puppet composed, to make lemons easier :D**

**Alright, now for the disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters. Get uber it.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW **

* * *

**One.**

_"Dolls are dolls__. _

_Humans are humans. _

_Both should not be confused." _

_- Dirk Valentine_

He had yearned for her attention for such a long time.

Craved.

Wanted.

Desired.

Her round lavendar eyes, soft like a doe's, constantly flushed cheeks and face as cute as a cherub.

Ah yes, that was what had first fascinated him.

That was what pulled him into an obsession, a matter of becoming her dark knight, her silent assassin, wielding a hidden blade only to be revealed if harm was to be inflicted upon her.

When she was a little girl, and he was in his teens, he would silently watch her from a safe distance, dark honey coloured eyes trained on her petite figure, staring as she played with koi in the pond, sang songs, made riceballs and explored the Hyuuga premises.

He watched her through sad times too, like how the elders and other children would mock and sneer at her, her father would abuse her, and how much she cried when her mother passed away.

He knew it was forbidden to love her, to watch her, to even think of her as a living being, but one cannot deny their heart's emotions, can they not?

After all, the heart wants what the heart wants.

One time while he was alone, his task to supervise and spy on Konoha, he was daring enough to shift into a wolf which had gained the little girl's attention and affection.

It was a hassle deciding on what he should take form of, first considering a scorpion, which he resolved was probably frightening to small children, and though puppies were probably what little girls would definetely hold in their arms, he knew he was a respectable S rank missing nin who highly regarded his dignity, thus leading to the next best thing, a wolf.

Alright, let's get straight to the point- When Sasori was doing this, he knew he only had a, let's say, 99.9 % chance of the Hyuuga being fond of savage rabid dogs.

That didn't bother him though.

If that didn't work, he would snatch up the girl as quickly and gently as he could and take her as far away from Konoha as possible, the girl residing by his side forever.

Moving on, while the Hyuuga elders attended to their duties, a silent youth observed the wilderness, analyzing the lush trees, ocasional stag and even raccoon dog.

She let the animals glance at her, either to flee or cautiously approach, in which she would hold out a hand to signify no harm intended.

Sasori joined in on the charade, cloaked in a wolf's guise, and peeked at her through the greenery.

The little girl shuddered, sighting the dull red coated wolf, then giggled, smiling.

Sasori approached.

The Hyuuga would put a small hand on his wet nose, then run her small hand through his fur.

Sasori, the careful man he was, cautiously planned out each visit to the naive girl, dressed as the wolf, and eventually the girl would smile at his arrivals, call him 'Inu kun', and feed him raw meat from her clan's personal chef's stores (which he blatantly refused).

Sadly for Sasori, the man who supposedly felt nothing yet felt something with the little girl, his duties which brought him to the landscapes of Konoha were completed, and he had not once since returned or even thought about the girl.

Over the years, his heart ceased all existence of feelings, and in exchange it became a ruthless, living clock work which kept him alive.

When he reflected on his past with the small girl, he would scoff at the stupidity of his actions and so called 'feelings'.

Emotions. Che.

_Useless._

But with his bitterness came curiosity.

There were two things which _did _give him reason to further involve the little girl in his life.

_Why_ had he become attached to the girl? W_hat_ had she done to ignite such passions of interest?

_'Damn women.' _Sasori thought. So far, all had had a negative impact on his life, like his grandma to the pink haired girl.

Did they actually _think _they could defeat him?

He had already slaughtered them, using only his first three puppets.

They did put up quite a fight, he had to admit, but still...

their attempts were absolutely, non argueably futile.

He decided that he'd find her, see what was so very captivating about her.

One problem.

She w_as _a Hyuuga, but,

What exactly was her name?

---

Sasori walked silently through the desert plains, sand gently sloping under his feet.

He would have very much prefered being inside Hiruko, but that had been damaged a little while ago.

Sasori staggered across the sands, blood dripping onto the golden grain, the Konoha kuonichi had done quite a bit of damage, but that wasn't enough to guarantee her life and the death of his own.

Yet, he had to applaud her on the damage she had done.

His chakra vessels were clogged slightly, abrupting the flow, and he had some pretty indecent wounds.

If he could just make it to the Akatsuki base on time...

---

He had made it successfully, where he treated himself of his injuries.

Lying down on his bed, though he wanted to finish up on repairing his precious wooden companions, the irritable fact that he was in no condition to wasn't put past him.

Hyuuga...

her first name was simply a mystery to him.

And all at once he was possessed with a strange feeling.

A feeling of deathly curiosity.

---

**Many moons later ...**

"You all know by now why we are gathered here," Pein's clear voice echoed throughout the room, "we are planning an attack on Konohagakure."

Itachi was silent, and though his loyalties once lied within his home land, the fact they had killed his younger brother had made him bitter towards them.

Sasori listened along with the others, as their leader droned on and on about their mission and top priority.

"Remember, all must be killed, providing you are able to capture the Kyuubi vessel. Any who knows of his whereabouts, take in for interrogation. Otherwise no lives are to be spared."

It sounded harsh of course, but as an Akatsuki member it was their duty to obey.

Even if it went against their morals.

"Aw, can't we take atleast _one _souveneir? A temporary plaything? Fuck buddy?" Hidan asked.

"... do as you wish, but those who are useless must be eliminated and the Kyuubi must be obtained above all costs."

"Yes, Leader sama."

"I give you permission to raid through their stock and supplies, and if possible, take any valuable information you can get, important documents and as I've said, hostages."

After the briefing, the mission was carried out.

No one was to be spared by the puppeteer's hands.

---

Hinata ran to the Hokage's office, despite how much it hurt.

"T-tsunade sama," she rasped, panting, "reports have been shown A-akatsuki is planning a direct attack!"

Tsunade's face grew grim.

"What of the ANBU squads I've posted outside? Surely they would have detected-"

"I don't m-mean to interrupt, Tsunade sama, b-but they've been spotted as dead..." Hinata spoke hesitantly.

Kami, her body was acting up again.

Tsunade gave a quick look at the Hyuuga's panting form, blood running down from her mouth.

"Hinata, I told you not to use your chakra too much! Doing so would only-"

"T-tsunade sama! Gomennasai, but it's fine. My safety isn't as important as the community of Konoha's. I-I'm fine. Besides, I was an ANBU, and even now a medic nin." Hinata said defiantly, putting on a weak smile.

Tsunade merely shrugged it off.

"Gather all the recruits you can, and block off any further attempts at assault. Gather all the jounins and Shikamaru to the office to discuss a counter strike plan. Go now!"

Hinata ran at her fastest speed, despite the feeling of wretched agony within.

---

Hinata delivered the news to Kurenai, Anko, Iruka, Shikamaru and finally Yamato and Kakashi, both together.

"... and so Kakashi sensei, and Yamato senpai," Hinata panted, adressing her former ANBU team leader respectfully as 'senpai', "Tsunade sama needs you, since it's so u-urgent."

"We got it."

"But Hinata..." Kakashi started.

"H-hai..?"

"...please don't push yourself too much. You'll only make your condition worse. After all, you were just recently discharged from hospital."

Hinata smiled once more.

"Don't worry about me, Kakashi sensei. I'll be fine."

Kakashi gave her one last look then smiled.

"Alright then. Go on with your duties."

Hinata nodded, then ran quickly to tell every shinobi the news.

They couldn't fail.

---

**Moments later...**

Konoha. The ruins of what was once a great and noble city, thriving with proud people, had perished, becoming the desolate landscape it was.

Golden red flames flickered and blazed, while people dressed in long black coats and red clouds wandered around triumphantly.

Hinata was astounded.

How could they?

Why?

She knew she had been useless.

Try fighting with stiff limbs, internal injuries and almost 0% chakra and you'd see what I mean.

They'd come so unexpectedly, and in a matter of minutes dozens lay dead.

She had managed to grab a few young children and elderly people and hide them in a safe place, healing their injuries, despite the fatigue and exhaustion plaguing her.

She felt so weak.

Weak.

"Everyone, stay here. I have to investigate the situation." she whispered gently, despite the tremble of voice.

Everyone nodded, but a young genin, who reminded her of Naruto, her old crush, cried out in rebellion and defiance.

"No! I'm a shinobi too, and I'm gonna protect my ojii san and okaasan! I'm gonna be strong like my otousan!"

"No!" Hinata cried out desperately, as soft as she could, trying to stop the boy.

Unfortunately, he ran out on his own, leaving Hinata in a very difficult position.

"Everyone, please stay quiet. No one is t-to lead, and I will try gather the remaining shinobi to guarantee your safety. You will not be abandonned."

"May Kami be with you, Hinata chan." An old woman said, holding her little granddaughter close.

Hinata nodded in acknowledgement, before silently leaping out.

---

Konoha was boring.

Everyone had been so easy to defeat, and those who had not suffered the Akatsuki's wrath had plundered into cowardice, fleeing to refuge in the sands of Suna.

Sasori had fun killing them all, but they apposed no challenge.

And Kisame had actually accidentally killed the Kyuubi vessel. Ouch.

He suddenly heard a childish cry, something like, "Hey you!" and he turned around to see an arroagant angry kid.

Genin.

He snorted at the pathetic worm.

Short brown hair, angry big green eyes, red cheeks...

the boy was so little.

"I'm gonna take you down! You killed my family! You took my otousan and my nii san away!" the boy said, pulling out a shuriken.

Sasori was about to go overkill on the little boy's ass, when he heard other footsteps.

Hurried, rushed yet soft footsteps.

"Kai san! Get back now! You're no match for someone like him!" A soft voice said angrily.

"Hinata oneechan doesn't know how I feel, I want to get revenge!"

Hinata.

Vaguely familiar.

Sasori looked at her in interest, and was -mildly- surprised.

Long dark hair which shone a brilliant blue, soft looking creamy skin, rose pink lips, slightly flushed cheeks, lavendar eyes...

lavendar eyes.

Was she perhaps---?

She didn't look like a kuonichi at all, wearing a blue kimono with gold koi imprinted.

Hm ... he thought he had seen her somewhere before.

Ah yes, she was that ANBU girl, way back.

She had worn a black band around her neck and a snug fitting black tube top like ninja top, fishnet arm band, black shorts with black ninja boots with lace ups.

She had black gloves which cut off at the fingertips, and an ANBU mask tied to her back.

Strange... in her ANBU outfit she exuded the appearance of a fierce, sexy beauty, but now she was a beautiful innocent maiden, an untouched and delicate flower.

Interesting.

The boy charged at Sasori, and she made a single hand sign, the boy instantly falling into a daze.

Quickly enough, she retrieved the boy in her arms and set him aside, well behind her.

"Konoha nin. Interesting." Sasori stated.

Hinata merely backed up towards the little boy, so she was planning an escape, was she?

Hinata gasped when she felt his hot breath tickle her bare neck.

"Tell me... have you ever encountered a red wolf in your lifetime?" If she had, he would spare her.

If she hadn't, death would await.

"H-hai..." to be honest, she was bewildered by such a strange question.

"Good answer." He said, and instantly she fell into a world of darkness and dreaming.


	2. Two: Reunion

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**To those who are curious, my canon is mostly Sasuhina, however Akatsuki Hinata are really getting to me.. especially Itahina, Deihina, Hidan Hina (HELL YEAH!)  
but Sasohina's like... coming third overall on my list ! **

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I just thought of some Hidanhina fic that wouls be really awesome and yes, another Sasohina XD**

**Alright, now for the disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters. Get uber it.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW **

* * *

**Two.**

_"The heart is merely a wind up clock, deciding our fate.  
_

_The ability to feel is something which belongs to the soul."_

_- Van Idek_

When meeting up with the puppeteer, everyone quirked their eyebrow.

Sasori had a slight smirk on his face, and lying limp in his arms was a dark haired girl, unconscious, eyes framed and hidden by her bangs.

Hidan wolf whistled, inspecting her figure and face, which slightly irritated the impatient S ranked nin.

"Man, Sasori claimed one hell of a fuck buddy! Threesome some time?"

"Che. Spare me." Sasuke growled, looking away.

Hidan gave a suggestive look at the sleeping Hyuuga, smirking.

"_And _the girl too, you bastard."

"Heh, you can't keep by her side forever. Anyway, she's bound to die somewhere around the first few weeks. Letting her go to waste..."

Tobi interrupted the dark and very perverted thoughts of Hidan, on the same wave length as the Jashinist but not quite as detailed nor dark.

"HM!?!?! Sasori sempai, what's that really really really cute girl doing in your arms!? Is Kawaii chan for Tobi kun!?"

Sasori ignored the frolicking orange masked man, looking towards Deidara.

"Sasori no danna, that girl...hm." Deidara looked at her serene, peaceful face, and was smitten.

He was getting the same ideas as Tobi and Hidan, but he was much less vocal and much more respectful.

"You're taking her, hm?"

"I need to transport her there safely," Sasori stated, semi answering his partner's question, "and your clay bird does just the job."

"Keh. Fine, but I can only take her. More than two is just too much weight, hm." Actually that was just an excuse, he wanted the girl to himself. But his superior couldn't go on knowing that now, could he?

Sasori narrowed his dull eyes, his boyish charms suddenly replaced with an intimidating deathly force.

A deathly force that could only be pulled off by Sasori of the Red Sand.

"If you try anything," Sasori threatened, his smooth, calm voice propelling into a dangerous tone, "you _will _regret it, Deidara. Remember who is your superior around here."

Deidara gulped, knowing the full consequences of disobeying his partner and decided to no longer arue against him.

"Che. Fine, hm."

He put the inanimate girl gently in Deidara's arms, who looked down on her face, as if considering something.

"**Deidara,**" Sasori growled in a menacing tone, "do not make me remind you again."

Deidara merely grunted and positioned her sitting in his arms as he sat on the back of his white bird.

"I will expect you there by the time I arrive, do not be late, Deidara."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, hm. I'm going."

He ascended into the darkened skies, while the rest remained tied to land.

"Sasori," Kisame started, slightly worried, "do you know what you have gotten yourself into? Leader sama said anyone useless is to be discarded, and-"

"Do not bother me with your irritating whines and worries," Sasori said in a flat tone, "she is _not _useless since she will be serving a purpose for me and the rest of the Akatsuki. And anyway," he continued, back facing the shark resembling nin, "I'd be much more worried about _yourself."_

"Why?" Kisame asked in a confused tone.

"Isn't it obvious? You'll have to answer to Leader sama's fist when he hears you destroyed the Kyuubi vessel."

And before Kisame could retort, Sasori departed from the area, footsteps fading into the distance.

_'Damn, he is right... Pein sama's gonna have my head for this!' _The shark resembling man thought anxiously.

---

Deidara's masterpiece finally fluttered to the ground, and looking at the unconscious girl who was sitting up, supported by his chest, his mind went rampant with questions and thoughts.

Sasori had never taken interest in someone, someone so intently before.

So why her of all people?

His emotions were severed at an early age, and having much experience, Deidara also knew Sasori was an impatient, heartless, mysterious man who finished each and every job efficiently and swiftly.

But now...

now, all of a sudden, he was so protective.

Fierce.

It reminded him of the story, the story about each and every dog guarding their precious tinder box with a fierce expression, or how the lion dog is said to watch over their temples.

Like a tiger protecting the jasmine tree in the Empress's garden, or how a wolf would guard its kill savagely.

Either way, something was clicking in his partner's brilliant and complicated mind.

The question was _what?_

Looking down once again at the slumbering maiden, who occasionally stirred in her rest, he remembered the task which his master had put before him and carefully picked the girl up in his strong arms, entering the base.

---

Sasori arrived to the entrance of the base, slightly annoyed at the fact he had taken a little more than usual to arrive. He greatly disliked having to postpone things temporarily, such as the 'reunion' with the Hyuuga captive, no matter if it were delayed by a single miniscule minute to even five.

Waiting.

He _hated _it.

Not wanting to waste any more precious time, he advanced inside the Akatsuki base.

**A few moments later...**

After pacing through the lonely, remote cobblestone walled halls and breaking a variety of complex seals to enter hidden rooms, Sasori's usually distant and dull eyes sparked with a slight 'enthusiasm' or 'amusement' at seeing the stolen girl wrapped snugly in Deidara's large bed, her chest rising and falling, face showing tranquility and pleasantness.

How sad it was that that face would only last for now.

His eyes, now cold and stony, regarded Deidara's presence, the young blonde sitting in a single seating lounge chair, chin resting on the knuckles of his right hand, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Walking swiftly to the bedside, no longer having the desire to have her close to another man, especially another man who so _dearly _desired her, he slid her from beneath the blankets and gently into his arms, careful not to awaken her.

_'Fascinating,' _he thought, examining her face, _'An ANBU who can sleep so soundly. Konoha hasn't been paying attention to the people they elect as their ninja, it seems.'_

Sasori was about to leave Deidara's room when his blonde companion piped up.

"Sasori no danna," Deidara's voice said, "I have a question."

Sasori's ears pricked with irritation, for he absolutely despised time wasters.

Another thing Sasori hated.

Distractions.

**"What?" **he growled in a menacing tone.

"Why are you so intent on this girl? Why did you take her, hmph?"

"Some things are beyond your range of understanding, Deidara. It is best not to question it." Sasori replied simply, and then he was gone,

for he simply detested Hinata being in Deidara's presence any longer and wished to transport her to safety in _his _bed.

Or atleast, he believed she was safest in his possession, only under _his _watchful eyes.

Finally arriving in his well furnished room, he gave a nod of satisfaction and placed her on his king sized bed, placing the crimson silk sheets before she stirred once more, his heart beat suddenly erratic. For one moment atleast.

Her pink quivering lips let out a soft sigh, before she shuddered, turning on her side to access the world of dreaming once more.

Sasori's eyes stuck on her still figure for more than enough to analyze her, he gave another nod of satisfaction and closed the door.

Kami only knew what would happen next.

---

Hinata's lashes fluttered against her cheeks, like a butterfly's soft, dainty wings brushing her and her eyes slowly opened, the glorious opalescent luna like orbs taking in her environment.

_'Where am I?'_

_'How did I get here?'_

_'Where... is this place?'_

Her previous actions had been dreaming, though these dreams were pleasantly soothing yet strange.

It was a memory of the past, like a photo in an old scrapbook whose pages had turned yellow and ripped from neglectfulness.

A scrapbook which held onto memories shoved away, never to be reminiscened again.

She had dreamt a scene from her toddler years, where she had been put outside of the compound while her father and the other elders attended to serious matters like arranged marriage, classes for her, and much more boring stuff.

Stuff that didn't matter to a child with an imagination, with a pure mind and heart.

A child like her.

A child who attracted dangerous people like _him._

She remembered encountering many animals, but the one being her favourite, the one with an incredibly mystifying yet alluring aura, was the red wolf, most vivid.

Its image burned in her memory as she recalled the feel of its fur, the look in its eyes, the way it was silent and somewhat moody.

But... enough was enough, she had to attend to the situation that was at hand!

Her eyes scanned the area, ever since the Byakuugan had been rendered disabled from usage she relied on her normal sneses like all other nin, and she gasped.

The black cloak with the red swirling clouds, a symbol of impending doom.

Akatsuki.

That's right, she was defending that little genin when she encountered him.

But why?

Why was she still alive?

Was she to be held hostage?

Interrogation? Hostage? _Entertainment?_

She shuddered, thinking how one little strand could be affected at any moment,damaging the rest of the great tapestry known as her life forever.

Imagine, if she had been beaten by her father and the others, the ones who had made her so 'weak', imagine what would happen if a S rank nin were to deliver the harsh blows, replacing the presence of her father!

"Awake? You kept me waiting for a little while, I will admit." an incredibly suave yet emotionless voice spoke.

Lavendar eyes met with dark honey ones.

And all of a sudden, the image of a snarling yet affectionate red wolf came to mind.

Hinata's lips parted to let out a scream, but instead tumbled out silence.


	3. Three: This Ugly Feeling

**A/N: **Okay ... so I know I'm going to definetely get stoned for this ... I'm sorry I'm so late in updating. The truth is, I grew tired of Naruto (still kind am lol I moved onto Bleach -gets shot-) and eventually I lost my password, blah, blah... but I felt so bad reading your reviews recently, and I want to try and make it up to you. So though updates won't be frequent, please bear with me :) Once again I'd like to apologise, and for my new works (warning: all crack!pairings pretty much), head to **sweetlittlething.**

Kthanks! And I hope this makes up for all the suffering and sadness I've cause ^.^ It's probably gonna be a bit rocky, I've forgotten a lot of the plot teehee ~ but we'll see if I can make some stuff up hopefully to move this along well ... ~

**VERY SHORT CHAPTER. Just wanted some fluff, reflection on their past.**

* * *

**Three.**

_'The leaves of memory seemed to make_  
_A mournful rustling in the dark.'_

_~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_  
**  
**

Recap from previous chapter

_"Awake? You kept me waiting for a little while, I will admit." an incredibly suave yet emotionless voice spoke._

_Lavendar eyes met with dark honey ones._

_And all of a sudden, the image of a snarling yet affectionate red wolf came to mind._

_Hinata's lips parted to let out a scream, but instead tumbled out silence._

...

Sasori smiled devilishly at her response, propping his chin up on the palm of his hand as he observed her curiously. The way he looked at her made Hinata feel... suffocated.

She could almost have likened the experience to a wolf stalking its prey, or a snake slowly coiling around the helpless animal's body. Nonetheless, it still made her feel uncomfortable.

Summmoning up all the courage she could possibly muster, Hinata pulled the crimson sheets against her body, almost as if to shield her covered body from prying eyes, recoiling as he let out a velvety smooth chuckle at her antics.

"Amazing. So you _do _remember me." he stated, a slight amused tone to his usual monotone voice as he regarded her with fascination and intrigue. "But just to check..."

he added, moving closer to her, intensity and passion burning in his eyes,

"... tell me what you remember, Hyuuga_ chan._"

"Ano..." Hinata started hesitantly, fear overwhelming her. Just what did this strange, dangerous man want from her? Even worse, he wasn't just some deadly stranger, he was an _Akatsuki _of all people! Hinata cast her eyes to avoid his intense gaze, clutching the silk sheet tightly against her frame.

"Well, uh, I..."

"What is it? Do get along with it," he stated, getting more and more impatient by the minute. Of course he adored the girl, practically _worshipped _her, but his impatience had never known any exceptions. She was not one of them.

Sensing his dangerous decline of mood, Hinata panicked, beginning her recollection of her memories.

"Well, it's a bit blurry, but..."

**Past**

_"Inu kun! Inu kun!" a young Hinata exclaimed excitedly, getting up from her place to greet the animal. She'd been ordered to sit in that spot for the whole time during her father's meeting, forbidden to go inside, and a whole two hours had passed. She had been bored out of her mind, so when she saw her familiar friend, her enthusiasm flowed over the top._

_"Inu kun! I'm so glad you came!" the delicate young girl announced, embracing the wolf as she rubbed its mane affectionately. The animal merely panted in response, licking her sweetly in return._

_Hinata giggled. "Inu kun, I have a present for you. Wait here, okay?" her small voice requested sweetly, silently trudging into the building, only to retrieve a platter of steaming pork buns._

_Usually, Hinata would expect the wolf to start panting vigorously at the scent, the Hyuuga guard dogs usually seen with their pink tongues lolling out in hunger, awaiting the toss of the bun into their mouths. But this time, Inu kun, her wolf, sat silently and calmly, eyes stalking her every move._

_"Inu kun," Hinata started, "don't you want to try? They're awfully- ah!" she cried suddenly, as she collided with the ground, pork buns flying through the air before landing on the ground, scattered around her limp form._

_Sasori trodded towards her, nudging her body with his wet nose. At this, Hinata regained her conciousness, at which she started crying._

_The food had fallen! When otousan or the others found out about this, they'd get so mad! Her little body ached too, but that was nothing in comparison to the wrath of her father._

_"Inu kun! Oh, Inu kun, what will I do?" she sobbed, holding the animal tightly by the neck for support and comfort, burying her head into its fluffy neck. "Papa's gonna get so mad! And... my body hurts a lot! Everything stings!" she whimpered._

_Sasori observed her wounds. From his perspective, it was nothing. Just a few scrapes and bruises. Che. He'd dealt with dislocations, broken bones, cuts deep enough to reach his nerves. Yet... when he looked at the small girl clinging to him desperately, needily, he felt an unfamiliar feeling bloom in his chest._

_Sympathy...? Pity...? He scoffed inwardly. Pity was disgusting. It was for the weak._

_So why did he feel so ... bad for her? Why did he feel as if he was obliged to do anything for her? It was strange._

_Hinata stopped crying when she noticed something wet and ticklish. Peering down from her pain-filled stupor, she watched as the animal licked at her cuts, the blood disappearing. For some odd reason, she felt the pain seep away too, replaced by a ticklish sensation. She began to giggle._

_"Inu kun!" she whined, with a smile, as it continued, satisified at her change of mood, "stop that! I-it tickles!" she laughed, as it seemingly grinned at her._

_"Oh Inu kun," Hinata declared, hugging the animal, pain forgotten, "you're my only friend in the world, you know that?" she whispered gently to it, as it listened wordlessly._

_"I love you so much. Don't ever leave me, okay?" she whispered sweetly, before planting a kiss on its forehead._

_Inwardly, Sasori felt another ugly emotion swell within his chest, like a hideous flower unfurling its petals._

_Happiness._

_..._

"... and that's the most vivid of it all that I can recall." Hinata finished, hands clutching the fabric of the sheet tightly, memories dancing within her eyes. Her face remained bittersweet, as if lost in her own world, forgetting the cruel reality surrounding her.

"I remember other things too, but not as clearly. But always, always, when I think of that wolf..." she stated, a small smile curving on her pink lips, as Sasori widened his eyes in response,

"I always feel... happy."

And with that, Sasori felt that once forgotten emotion swell within his chest. A refreshing, warm feeling that soothed his senses. Much different to the joy he took each time he heard the sickening crack of a body part or the splatter of blood. Much different to the glee he felt from the screams he heard as he tore through his enemy, or the delight he took in silencing another one of those useless ninja.

Pure, untainted, happiness.

And Sasori was not sure whether he liked it or not.

"I... have to go." he said suddenly, the feeling bright and bold, as it reared its ugly head within his body.

Without another word, or a glance back, Sasori left the room, the only sound left the echoing of the shut door.

_'Why won't this feeling go away?' _Sasori thought in disdain, as he clutched his chest. _'Kami... that woman really does make me feel pathetically weak, afterall.'_

_'It really is **her**.'_


End file.
